Me Without You
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Jazz e Alice são muito amigos. Alice descobre que tem uma grave doença. Jazz começa cantar em bares para pagar seus tratamentos. Com o tempo, eles acabam descobrindo que a amizade pode se tornar amor e que não podem mais viver um sem o outro. FINALIZADA
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Gente, estou vindo aqui com mais uma nova história. Espero que gostem, ela é bem curtinha e vou postar tudo de uma só vez. Como o Jazz canta, as musicas da fic são da banda Rascal Flatts. É essencial ouvir as músicas, para entrar no clima da fic. Minha primeira (e talvez única snif, snif) Alisper feita em "homenagem" ao aniversário do meu ídolo Jackson que, pra quem não sabe, fez 25 aninhos dia 21/12. Enfim, é isso, espero que gostem e claro, comentem!

Beeijos e fui :D

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Ele estava concentrado em suas músicas. Seus dedos dedilhavam as cordas do violão e ele se sentia bem. Inteiro.

Depois de muitos anos.

Depois de muito tempo.

Depois de muita dor.

Olhou para a janela e viu a neve caindo. Viu a árvore enfeitada, brilhante e colorida.

Natal.

Época de renovações. E ele se sentia renovado.

Há muito tempo.

Depois de muito tempo.

Não era como se ele tivesse sido curado.

Era como se a dor nunca tivesse existido.

**xx**


	2. Amizades

**Capítulo 1. – Amizades**

**- **Sejam muito bem vindos! – Bella cumprimentou o casal de amigos que adentrava sua casa naquele dia. Alice havia perdido os pais há algum tempo e tinha apenas Jasper como seu companheiro de vida. E ele, como todo bom amigo, nunca a deixou.

Jasper nunca se deu bem com seu pai, John. O pai sempre foi machista e frio e sempre quis que o filho fosse assim também.

Mas ele não era. Jazz sempre foi um ser amável e compreensível fazendo que seu pai sentisse ódio por isso. A rixa aumentou quando Alice ficou órfã e recebeu o convite dele e de sua mãe Elisabeth. A história se tornou insuportável quando Alice adquiriu um estágio avançado de bronquite e então, John resolveu dar um basta nisso tudo.

_- Ou você ou ela. – Ele dissera ao rapaz. – Você está em minha casa. Sou eu quem manda aqui e eu não vou cuidar dos tratamentos de uma bastarda!_

_Jasper não pensou duas vezes olhou nos olhos do pai e se levantou decidido._

_- Amanhã mesmo eu saio daqui. – Anunciara e saiu do escritório de seu pai sem olhar para trás._

- Entrem, fiquem a vontade – Bella comunicou ao casal de amigos. – A casa agora é de vocês. – Ela sorriu e foi até a cozinha.

Jazz e Alice se olharam e sorriram.

- Ora, vejam só. – Apareceu um rapaz ruivo estendendo a mão. – Novos moradores.

- Edward! – Bella o chamou da cozinha. – Venha aqui AGORA.

Ele fez uma careta engraçada para o casal.

- A patroa ta chamando, tenho que ir. – Deu de ombros. – Já vou tchutchuquinha!

Ele virou em calcanhares e os dois amigos se sentaram no sofá da sala.

- Você é um anjo. – Alice disse baixinho olhando para os olhos de seu amigo. – Eu nunca imaginei que um dia iria encontrar alguém como você. – Falou.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Eu estou sempre do seu lado. Sempre.

Deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Jasper. – Bella apareceu ao seu lado e sorriu. – Eu quero falar com você. – Ela disse olhando para Alice.

Jazz mordeu o lábio.

- Lice, por que você não vai lá em cima, hein?

Ela sorriu.

- Pode ir. – Bella incentivou. – Fique a vontade.

Alice assentiu e subiu os degraus levando sua bolsa, na esperança de arrumar suas coisas.

Bella e Jasper observaram a pequena subindo a escada e depois se olharam.

- O que você quer conversar comigo Bella?

Ela mexeu sua cabeça em direção a cozinha e os dois foram até o cômodo.

- Quer comer algo? – Ela perguntou enquanto Jasper se sentava e Edward já estava pronto para a conversa enquanto bebia seu café.

- Não. – O loiro dissera começando a brincar com um palitinho de fósforo. – Digam logo por favor. – Pediu olhando para Bella que estava em frente a ele com uma bandeja de bolo. Ela respirou fundo e se sentou.

- Jazz... Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Sair no mundo por uma mulher? Sendo que você tem sua família... Sua mãe... Não precisa trabalhar...

Ele respirou fundo.

- Tenho. – Falou enquanto girava o palitinho em seus dedos. – Alice... É frágil... Ela é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida... Ela é a pessoa que merece qualquer tipo de sacrifício.

- Até mesmo esse?

- Todo tipo de sacrifício.

- E você vai trabalhar no que? – Ela perguntou. – Olhe Jasper, eu posso muito bem deixar esse mês limpo para você, mas eu não tenho condições de sustentar mais duas pessoas.

- Eu sei. – Ele concordou. – Eu não sei ainda, mas eu vou achar um emprego, Bella...

- Eu espero. O que ela tem?

Jasper deu de ombros.

- Uma bronquite. Pelo menos foi o que os médicos me disseram.

- Bronquite? – Edward perguntou.

- É... Ela tem tido pneumonias com freqüência e... Enfim...

No exato momento eles ouvem uma tosse seguida de um grito vinda de cima.

- Alice. – O rapaz murmurou assustado e saiu em disparada atrás da garota. Bella e Edward foram atrás.

Alice estava ajoelhada em frente à cama com um lenço de papel na boca, ainda tossindo.

- Alice! – O loiro se ajoelhou ao lado dela colocando a mão em suas costas. A moça arfou e tirou o lenço da boca.

- Desculpa. – Ela murmurou e se levantou fechando o lenço em sua mão e indo para o banheiro.

- Jasper... – Bella murmurou enquanto o rapaz continuava parado olhando para o nada. – Ela... Está tossindo sangue.

- Eu sei... – Ele murmurou e fechou os olhos pressentindo que a jornada seria muito longa.

[...]

- Você se lembra do dia que nós dois nos escondemos no depósito do armazém do senhor Smith? – Alice perguntou enquanto carregava uma mala e colocava em cima da cama. – Lembra?

Jasper sorriu.

- Claro que eu lembro. Você se entupiu de ameixa e o resultado não foi lá muito agradável.

Ela gargalhou e bateu nele com uma blusa.

- Idiota! – E os dois gargalharam, terminando de arrumar suas roupas. – Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Do que está falando? – Ele perguntou.

- Tem certeza que vai mesmo ficar comigo? Eu mereço mesmo todo esse sacrifício?

O rapaz sorriu.

- Sempre. – E a abraçou.

A garota começou a tossir e ele ficou preocupado.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. – Ela disse.

- Não posso deixar de me preocupar. – Ele afirmou olhando para ela que apenas sorria.

- Tolo super protetor! – Ela disse e mostrou a língua para ele indo até o banheiro depois.

Ele respirou fundo passando as mãos por seus cabelos.

- Talvez.

Abaixou-se para guardar seus pertences e viu cair um caderno. Franziu o cenho, afinal, nunca o vira na vida.

Curioso, abriu e se deparou com a letra miúda de Alice.

Era uma música.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me [Eu posso suportar a chuva no teto dessa casa vazia, isso não me incomoda]_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out [Eu posso suportar algumas lágrimas de vez em quando e apenas deixá-las rolar]_

_I'm not afraid to cry [Eu não tenho medo de chorar]_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me [De vez em quando, apesar de que continuar sem você me chateia]_

_There are days [Há alguns dias]_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me [Que eu finjo estar bem, mas não é isso que me intriga]_

_What hurts the most, was being so close [O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto]_

_And having so much to say [E ter tanto pra dizer]_

_And watchin you walk away [E ver você partir]_

_Never knowing, what could have been [E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido]_

_And not seein that lovin you [E não ver que amar você]_

_Is what I was tryin to do [Era o que eu estava tentando fazer]_

Alice saiu do banheiro usando um pijama de algodão. Era uma calça e uma blusinha de mangas. Encontrou o rapaz lendo suas anotações e sorriu. Aproximou-se dele e tomou o caderno das mãos dele.

- Ará! Peguei no flagra hun? – Gritou e sorriu fazendo o rapaz se assustar.

- Alice... Eu... Me Desculpe, não estava espiando, apenas vi o caderno no meio das minhas coisas, eu... – Ele começou a se explicar fazendo a garota gargalhar.

- Calma. – Ela pediu e folheou o caderno. – Não tem nada de muito interessante aqui. – Murmurou sorrindo.

- Eu... Gostei da música. – Ele disse sincero.

Ela sorriu.

- Têm mais algumas aqui. São coisas que eu escrevo quando não tenho nada para fazer.

Ele sorriu.

- Antes que você me diga, não falo de meus sentimentos. – Ela disse. – Eu falo de coisas que me vêem a cabeça. Não são sentimentos meus.

- Certo. – Ele falou assentindo. – As letras são lindas. Podem ser sucesso.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não... Quero dizer, nunca pensei em fazer sucesso com elas. – Apontou para ele fazendo carinha de sapeca. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não sei tocar um violão e muito menos cantar. Minha voz é igual à de uma gralha seca. E rouca! Você canta e toca melhor que eu... Deveria tentar. – Deu de ombros.

- Deveria? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. Eu te ensino as melodias... Só... Compra remédios para dor de ouvido depois, ok?

O rapaz gargalhou e assentiu.

- Você vai fazer sucesso. – Ela disse perto dele. – Acredite.

Ele sorriu e segurou os cadernos.

[...]

A cidade era pequena e tinha um jeito de interior. Vindo do Texas, ele andou pelo asfalto com suas botas e o violão nas costas. Precisava arrumar emprego. Talvez tivesse a sorte de fazer algo que goste realmente.

Entrou em um comércio tranqüilo. Pessoas conversavam, amigos bebiam e jogavam pacificamente. Não parecia um bar. Nem de longe. Todos os bares na cidade eram assim?

- Boa tarde. – Ele ouviu um homem cumprimentá-lo. Levantou a cabeça completamente assustado e os olhos verdes percorreram o local mais uma vez.

Prevenção.

- Boa tarde. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e tirou o chapéu por um momento, colocando-o de volta.

Sentou-se no banco e o homem do balcão, um senhor calvo com cabelos e um bigode branco, sorriu.

- O que quer meu filho?

Jasper respirou fundo e se debruçou no balcão colocando a cabeça em seus braços.

- Um emprego. – Murmurou.

O homem sorriu.

- Não tenho um emprego. Serve um copo de café?

O rapaz levantou os olhos assustado e franziu o cenho.

- Desde quando um dono de bar oferece um café?

- Desde o momento que o rapaz não aparenta encher a cara de pinga. – O homem respondeu olhando para ele com os olhos bondosos.

Jasper retribuiu com um sorriso pequeno e se assustou ao ouvir a voz forte que invadiu o local.

- Boa tarde senhor. – O rapaz disse e sorriu mostrando sua arrogância. Jasper virou-se e encontrou o um homem louro, musculoso de olhos claros. Ele então respirou fundo e voltou-se a olhar para frente.

- Boa tarde. – O homem respondeu acuado. Aquele era Emmett e ele quer a todo custo montar sua banda ali. Ele se dizia um empresário famoso e rico, mas não passa de um pilantra.

Os membros de sua "banda" eram pessoas que estavam atrás de um sustento.

Como Jasper.

Emmett olhou o bar e sorriu.

- Pensou na oferta? – Perguntou se apoiando no balcão enquanto Jasper se afastava.

O homem abaixou a cabeça e fitou as mãos. Sabia que não tinha escolhas, Emmett era uma espécie de líder por aí e o homem não seria louco de dizer um não.

- Sim... E... Vocês podem tocar aqui.

Emmett sorriu.

- Ótimo.! Só precisamos de um vocalista! – Disse e olhou para Jasper. Viu o violão em suas costas e sorriu. Jasper franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio. – Você toca? – Emmett perguntou apontando para ele.

- Sim. – Respondeu.

- Então... Toque. Quero ouvir.

**These Days – Rascal Flatts.**

http:// *www.*4shared.*com*/file/49526685/f3705666/Rascal_Flatts_-_These_?s=1

_**N/A: A tradução dessa música eu não consegui achar de um modo mais fácil de colocar aqui, então,infelizmente vocês terão que procurar na net... :x**_

Jazz pegou o violão de suas costas, o desencapou e colocou sobre seu colo. Afinou o instrumento e dedilhou sobre as cordas a fim de saber se ele estava afinado.

Estava.

Começou a cantar e então Emmett cruzou os braços arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Hey baby, is that you?  
Wow, your hair got so long  
Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
'Norma Jean', ain't that the song  
We'd sing in the car  
Drivin' downtown, top down  
Making the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue_

O homem dono do bar se debruçou sobre o balcão para poder contemplar o talento do menino a sua frente. Sorriu. Era um talento. Tinha futuro.

_Yeah, life throws you curves  
But you learned to swerve  
Me I swung and I missed  
And the next thing ya know  
I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
Wishing on wishes  
Like you would be back again_

As pessoas que ocupavam o lugar pararam para olhar o rapaz cantando. Os membros da banda de Emmett colocaram as mãos nos bolsos. Emmett continuou fitando o rapaz.

Fascinado.

_I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these days_

Era de alguém determinado como ele. Que chamasse a atenção e que fizesse as pessoas sorrirem.

Alguém que pudesse lhe trazer dinheiro.

E fama.

Sorriu ao ver o rapaz ainda cantando, com a alma, como se dependesse daquilo para viver.

Podia ver as notas vibrando em suas cordas vocais.

Ele havia encontrado seu ouro.

- Ok. Chega. – Ele disse e Jasper parou na hora, olhando para ele um pouco desconfiado.

- É somente isso que eu sei fazer. – Ele falou e Emmett assentiu.

- Apenas isso?

- Apenas. – Afirmou olhando nos olhos do homem a sua frente. O verde e o azul entraram em uma discussão silenciosa.

Jasper sabia o tipinho de Emmett e não queria se envolver nisso.

Emmett estalou a língua maneando a cabeça.

- Você é modesto. – Falou. – Você tem um dom incrível. Deveria aproveitar.

- Não sei se devo. – Disse dando de ombros e guardando o violão na capa.

- Deve.

- Preciso de um emprego. – Jasper respondeu olhando dessa vez nos olhos de Emmett. – Não quero perder meu tempo cantando.

- E se você puder fazer os dois? – Emmett perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Está propondo?

- Que você entre na minha banda. – Ele respondeu. – Eu posso sustentar você.

Jasper fechou os olhos. A proposta era tentadora, mas ele não devia aceitar.

A banda tinha quatro membros... Os instrumentos eram revezados.

Mas o maior problema era Emmett.

Jasper sabia bem onde se meteria caso aceitasse. E ele não queria isso.

Não.

Era essa sua resposta para o homem a sua frente.

No exato momento que ia abrir a boca para falar, seu celular tocou.

- Bella?! – Ele atendeu o celular preocupado.

- Jasper!! Venha CORRENDO para o hospital. Alice... Alice está internada!

E o celular tremeu em suas mãos enquanto ele continuava em estado de choque.

**Fim do capítulo 1.**


	3. Continue o Sonho

**Capítulo 2. – Continue o sonho.**

Jasper entrou no hospital feito uma bala e completamente desesperado. O violão ainda estava em suas costas e muitas pessoas olhavam estranho, coisa que ele não se importou.

Ele queria saber de Alice.

De sua menina.

Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não sabia mais para onde ir e o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam cegos, parecia não ver a direção que ele devia seguir.

- Jazz. – Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e paralisou.

Era Bella.

- Bells. – Ele disse virando-se para ela. Os olhos da moça estavam tristes e impiedosos. Alice teve um desmaio no banheiro. Havia vomitado sangue.

- Sangue? – Ele perguntou para ela.

Bella assentiu.

- Os médicos estão fazendo uma bateria de exames. Não tenho notícias dela.

- Droga.

Bella sabia o significado da menina para ele. E lhe doía vê-lo sofrer. Ele era como um irmão para ela e aquilo doía mais.

- Eu preciso saber dela Alice!

- Acalme-se! – Ela pediu. – Por favor.

Ele mordeu os lábios e assentiu.

O tempo estava passando e parecia ainda uma eternidade. Os médicos ainda não haviam dado a notícia sobre Alice e ele já estava desesperado a ponto de quase invadir o hospital atrás de noticias dela.

Ele precisava.

Então, o médico apareceu, com um jeito sério demais para seu gosto.

- Como ela está? – Ele perguntou.

- Ela está consciente. – Respondeu o médico. – Está em observação. Mas... As notícias não são boas.

- Como assim, não são boas? – Bella perguntou se aproximando de Jasper.

O médico olhou para os dois e passou a língua nos lábios.

- Ela quer te ver rapaz.

- A mim? – Jasper perguntou e o médico assentiu.

- Ela está com o soro. Está um pouco fraca, não a esforce muito. – Pediu.

Jazz assentiu e entrou no quarto.

- Alice... – Falou baixo observando o local todo branco.

- Jazz. – Ouviu o som baixo da voz de sua pequena e sorriu. Olhou para ela e a encontrou deitada, usando uma camisola do hospital e com uma agulha em seu braço.

- Minha menina! – Ele exclamou chegando perto dela. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do leito e segurou a mão livre da garota. – Olha o que está acontecendo com você! – Disse olhando para ela.

Ela sorriu.

- Isso passa.

- Eu quero que passe. Quero te ver feliz como sempre vi.

- Vou voltar a ser assim. Tenha fé. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo e fechou os olhos.

Jazz sentiu seu coração se aquecer com o sorriso dela e então, beijou a mão pequena e branca que estava junto das suas.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho para ninguém. – Ela disse.

- Você não dá.

- Promete não me abandonar?

- Prometo. – Ele disse e passou a mão pela testa dela. – Você precisa descansar. – Ele falou observando ela fechando os olhos devido ao sono. Também estava ansioso para saber sobre seu estado de saúde. Pedia a Deus que não fosse algo grave.

- Não quero.

- Você precisa. Por favor? Por mim?

Ela riu.

- Chantagista! Sabe que faço tudo por você.

- E eu por você. – Ele falou e se levantou. – Agora durma. – Deu um beijo em sua testa e soltou sua mão. – Dorme com Deus e sonhe com os anjos.

- Sonharei com você.

- Não caia da cama. – Ela avisou abrindo a porta e então saiu de lá.

Com o coração saindo pela boca.

Medo.

Fechou a porta do quarto e então deu de cara com o médico.

Bella chorava.

- O que...

- Quer saber o estado de sua amiga, rapaz?

- Mais que tudo. – Falou desconfiado.

O médico assentiu.

- Então venha.

Jasper franziu o cenho e seguiu o médico até o consultório. Bella e Jasper entraram e o médico se sentou na cadeira, indicando as duas a frente da mesa para que os outros dois entrassem.

- Alice teve bronquite não é?

- Sim.

- Você sabe do que os pais dela morreram?

- Não me lembro. – Jasper disse. – O pai parece que teve câncer de fígado. A mãe, morreu de algo no pulmão. Não me recordo.

- A bronquite dela é crônica, certo?

- Certo. – Jazz respondeu ainda desconfiado.

O médico respirou fundo.

- Olha meu rapaz. Pulmão é uma coisa séria.

- Eu sei.

- Assim como eu sei que essa moça parece ser muito importante para você. Eu vou te contar, mas você precisa ser forte.

- Diga.

- Alice teve sim uma Bronquite Crônica. Não adianta, é muito difícil de explicar. – Respirou fundo. – O caso se agravou sem que vocês notassem.

- O que está querendo dizer?

O médico mordeu o lábio e olhou para Jasper, os olhos tão penosos e tristes como jamais o rapaz vira na vida.

- Ela... – Abaixou a cabeça. – Ela... Está com câncer.

E então, o coração de Jasper acelerou, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e ele se sentiu fora de si.

Era tudo o que ele menos queria.

E agora, se sentia impotente diante da grande inimiga que encontrou em seu caminho.

Alice estava com câncer

E ele nada pode fazer.

**xx**

O médico explicou sobre a doença de Alice, e explicou sobre os tratamentos. Também contou a Alice o que ela tinha. Com o eterno amigo ao seu lado, ela apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Seja o que Deus quiser. – Disse e respirou fundo. Estava com medo, claro que estava, mas não adiantaria muito um escândalo ali. Ela não tinha medo da morte.

A vida era mais cruel.

- Ele não vai querer te tirar de mim. – Jasper respondeu segurando a mão dela. Alice mordeu.

- Se Ele achar necessário.

- Ele não vai achar.

Alice respirou fundo e olhou para ele.

- Fique calmo. O que tiver que ser, será.

Ele fechou os olhos. Tinha uma coisa a fazer.

[...]

- Quanto você vai me pagar caso eu entre para sua banda? – Jasper chegou perguntando olhando para frente com determinação. Emmett estava sentado em frente ao balcão do mesmo bar e então bebeu um copo de pinga. Colocou o copo no balcão e olhou para frente.

- Como?

- Você ouviu.

Emmett olhou para o loiro a sua frente. Os olhos verdes estavam determinados. Havia ali muita força de vontade. Emmett percebeu que Jasper seria capaz de tudo para conseguir dinheiro.

Ou um emprego.

- E o que te fez mudar de idéia? – Ele perguntou se levantando.

Jasper mordeu o lábio. Ninguém precisava saber que ele estava batalhando para salvar a vida de sua amiga.

- Problemas meus.

**Rascal Flatts – Here Comes Goodbye**

**http://*www.*4shared.*com/file/96843772/8203c649/Rascal_Flatts_-_Here_Comes_?s=1**

- Todos nós temos problemas rapaz

Jasper bufou.

- Vai me pagar quanto?

- Você escolhe um emprego pelo salário? – Emmett perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Jazz respirou fundo.

- Não. Mas eu preciso de um bom salário. Não é para mim. É... Para uma pessoa muito importante.

Emmett respirou fundo.

- Você aceitaria trabalhar em um mercado? E depois cantar aqui à noite?

- Qualquer coisa.

Emmett mordeu o lábio e estendeu a mão.

- Bem vindo.

Jasper sorriu. Seria difícil, mas seria o necessário.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time [Aí vem o adeus, vem pela última vez]_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night [Aí começa a insonia de noite]_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry [Primeira lágrima, eu vou chorar...]_

_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change [Aí vem a dor, Aí vou eu desejando que as coisas não mudassem]_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye [E ela estava ali nos meus braços ontem a noite, mas aí vem o adeus.]_

Alice havia começado os tratamentos e Jasper começado a trabalhar sem parar. Ela não quis ficar no hospital, se sentia sozinha. Bella se ofereceu para estar ao lado da menina e assim o fez

Jasper trabalhava como caixa de um importante mercado e depois cantava na noite. Qualquer dinheiro era bem vindo.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday [Eu consigo ouvir ela dizer: "Eu te amo" como se fosse ontem]_

_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way [E eu consigo ver escrito no rosto dela que ela nunca se sentiu assim]_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side [Um dia eu jurei ter visto ela com seu pai do lado]_

_And violins would play here comes the bride [E violinos tocavam, aí vem a noiva.]_

Cantar para ele se tornou mais do que um hobby. Se tornou mais do que uma obrigação. Era para salvar uma vida.

Era para salvar a vida de quem ele amava.

- Você não se cansa de trabalhar tanto? – Perguntou Rosalie no almoço. Ela era sua colega de trabalho no mercado.

Jasper bebeu um copo maneou a cabeça.

Estava cansado, as olheiras estavam aparecendo e ele necessitava de uma boa noite de sono, mas mesmo assim não se cansava de trabalhar.

Não por Alice. Jamais se cansaria por ela.

[...]

- Eu sinto sua falta. – Alice disse se empoleirando nas costas dele que tocava violão em frente a cama. Era sua folga depois de um tempo e ele resolveu ficar um tempo em casa.

- Eu também sinto. – Ele disse colocando o violão na cama e pegando Alice, colocando-a em seu colo. – Como vão os tratamentos?

- Não é pior do que eu imaginei que fosse. – Ela disse encostada no ombro dele. – Obrigada por tudo o que você tem feito por mim.

- Obrigado por existir. – Ele beijou a testa dela.

- Tenho algo para te dizer. – Ela falou baixinho e depois mordeu o lábio.

- O que?

- Nada.

- Diga Alice.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Escrevi uma nova música, quer ver? – Perguntou animada.

- Não. – Ele falou olhando para ela. – Eu quero saber o que você tem a me dizer.

- Você vai saber. – Ela falou. – Leia a música.

Então foi pegar seu caderno.

Entregou para Jasper e indicou a letra.

_Just you and me [Somente eu e você]_

_And there's no one around [E não há ninguém por perto]_

_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread [Parece que estou sendo segurada por uma corda]_

_It's a long way down [É um longo caminho]_

_I've been trying to breathe [Venho tentando respirar]_

_But I'm fighting for air [Mas estou lutando por ar]_

_I'm at an all time low [Eu estou sem muito tempo]_

_With no place to go [Sem lugar pra ir]_

_But you're always there [Mas você sempre está lá]_

_When everything falls apart [Quando tudo se vai abaixo]_

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet [E parece que o mundo está desabando sob meus pés]_

_You like me the best [Você gosta do melhor em mim]_

_When I'm a mess [Quando eu sou uma bagunça]_

_When I'm my own worst enemy [Quando eu pareço meu pior inimigo]_

_You make me feel beautiful [Você me faz sentir bonita]_

_When I have nothing left to prove [Quando eu não tenho nada mais a provar]_

_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through [E eu não posso imaginar como conseguiria...]_

_There's no me without you [Se eu não existo sem você]_

_No me without you, no, no [Não existo sem você, não, não]_

_You hear what I say [Você ouve o que eu digo]_

_When I don't say a word [Quando eu não digo uma palavra]_

_You are my rising sun [Você é o meu sol nascente,]_

_You're the place I run [Você é o lugar para qual eu corro]_

_You know how it hurts [Você sabe como isso machuca]_

_**N/A: Musica tema da fic: Me Without You – Ashley Tisdale**_

O restante da letra era a mesma coisa e Jasper franziu o cenho.

Olhou para Alice e viu-a mordendo o lábio.

- Linda a letra. – Ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

- Fiz pra você. – E abaixou a cabeça.

Jasper engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos.

- Obrigado – Ele sabia o que a letra significava.

E não achava certo isso.

Ele e Alice nunca dariam certo como um casal. Era inútil sonhar com isso.

Em por mais que ele não quisesse.

Ele não conseguia parar.

Olhou para ela e a viu cutucando as unhas. Os longos cabelos agora estavam cortados em chanel devido aos tratamentos.

Não queria enchê-la de esperanças. Não queria sentir esperança.

- Eu queria que você soubesse dos meus sentimentos... – Ela disse tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Isso não é certo Alice.

- O que não é certo? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele. – Amar?

- Nós dois... – Deu de ombros.

- Por quê? Você acha que eu vou morrer amanhã?

- NÃO! Claro que não!! Não fale isso nem de brincadeira!

- ENTÃO POR QUÊ??! – Ela perguntou.

- Não é certo você não amar alguém... Alguém que não te ama Alice! – Ele disse e mordeu o lábio. Ele a amava. A amava demais, cada segundo de sua vida ele dedicava a ela.

Mas ele não queria embarcar um relacionamento, não queria que ela fizesse isso.

Ela tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

E ele também.

- Eu te amo como amigo, Alice! Não confunda as coisas!

Ela fechou os olhos sem se abalar.

- Eu sei que não é isso! Você quem não aceita!

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu... Vou sair um pouco. Já volto. – Deu um beijo na testa da menina e saiu. Precisava pensar, precisava respirar, precisava esquecer Alice.

E isso era algo que ela não deixaria acontecer.

A menina desceu as escadas correndo e foi até Bella.

- Bells.

- O que foi Alice? – A moça perguntou se sentando.

- Me ajuda?

- Para?

- Conquistar Jasper!

- Conquistar? – Bella perguntou assustada e Alice olhou para ela.

- Por favor?

Bella respirou fundo.

- Alice...

- Eu to pedindo!

Bella sorriu e se levantou.

- Ok! Vamos as compras.

- YAY! – Alice vibrou e abraçou Bella. – Você é a melhor!

[...]

- Não vai cantar hoje? – O homem perguntou enquanto colocava um copo no lugar. Jasper estava debruçado no balcão e olhava ao redor.

- Hoje não. – Ele respondeu e bebeu um gole de cerveja.

- Estranho ver você colocando álcool na boca. – O homem comentou.

- Às vezes é preciso.

O homem riu.

- Não vá ficar bêbado, não posso te levar para casa.

- E nem posso. Não quero acordar de ressaca amanhã. – Comentou e sorriu. – Apenas um copo me alegra.

- E por que está bebendo? Amores? Mulheres? Alice?

Jasper olhou para ele e respirou fundo.

- Ok. Os três. – O homem concluiu e deu risada.

- Não, eu...

- Tem medo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nunca amei. Nunca... Tive uma mulher por amor...

- Apenas sexo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- É bom.

- Tem medo de amar?

- Tenho medo de amar Alice.

- Só digo uma coisa meu rapaz. Alice está doente. Mas não está inválida. Aproveite cada segundo, a vida é breve demais para perdermos tempo.

Jazz sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sei.

O homem olhou para ele e o viu sentado ainda.

- Tá esperando o que rapaz? O Papai Noel?

- Não eu...

- Vai logo!!

Jasper sorriu, pagou, agradeceu e voltou para casa.

Entrou dentro de casa. Estava tudo escuro. Ele franziu o cenho e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Bella? Edward? – Chamou e ficou confuso ao perceber que não tinha mais ninguém na casa. Acendeu a luz e então viu um bilhete em cima da mesa.

_Jazz. Eu e Edward fomos sair. Voltaremos amanhã. Alice está no quarto, cuide dela. Beijos._

_Bella._

Ele mordeu o lábio. Sozinho com Alice em casa. Seu coração bateu forte.

Seria uma declaração. Apenas isso e tudo seria como sempre foi.

A quem ele queria enganar?

- Alice? – Perguntou e então viu sua pequena deitada lendo um livro.

- Oi. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Oi. – Ele retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso.

Alice fechou o livro e se levantou.

- Alice... Eu... Quero te pedir desculpas.

Ela olhou para ele sem esboçar nenhuma expressão.

- Eu... Desculpe ter te falado aquilo, eu estava confuso e... – Mordeu o lábio. Viu que a menina não dizia nada e se sentiu magoado. – Desculpe... Entendo o fato de você estar chateada comigo, eu...

E então ela o beijou.

**Rascal Flatts – My Wish**

**http:*//www.*4shared.*com/file/59168997/4d5dd24d/Rascall_Flatts_-_My_?s=1**

Jazz se sentiu confuso, mas depois a abraçou, fazendo do beijo uma tentativa de carinho. Sentir o gosto de Alice estava sendo uma experiência incrível para ele e ele não imaginava que seria tão bom.

Alice era perfeita.

Ela sorriu depois de ter terminado o beijo e olho nos olhos dele. Passou a mão pelo rosto do rapaz e fechou os olhos.

Ela queria tanto, mas não sabia como.

- Alice...

- Shiu. – Ela o calou com o indicador. – Não fale.

O beijou novamente passando as mãos por todo o corpo do rapaz.

Ele tremeu e segurou as mãos dela.

- Melhor não.

- Já não mandei você calar a boca? – Ela perguntou e eles sorriram.

- Não sei ser obediente. – Ele deu de ombros e ela sorriu.

- Aprende. – E se beijaram.

- Você não era assim. O que ta acontecendo? – Ele perguntou com a boca perto da dela e ela sorriu.

- Amor. – Ela disse e o beijou. – Quero ser sua.

Ele ficou sério e respirou fundo.

- Você... É virgem, não é? – Perguntou temeroso.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Está me fazendo uma pergunta retórica!

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou.

- Claro que eu tenho! Você já sabe a respost...

- Não. – Ele a calou com os dedos nos lábios sedosos da menina a sua frente. – Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Ele respirou fundo e sorriu também. Depois, tomou os lábios dela junto dos seus. E assim foi. Eles foram um do outro naquela noite.

Se entregaram de corpo e alma com beijos, toques e carinhos da maneira mais sutil e mais sincera que alguém pode imaginar.

Era mais do que sexo. Era amor.

**Meses depois...**

- O natal está chegando, era para você estar feliz, Alice! – Jasper disse enquanto colocava seu casaco. Alice estava quieta demais naquela manhã e ele se preocupou.

Ela nunca foi assim.

Alice estava deitada na cama, com a cabeça nas mãos brincando com o cobertor grosso que estava em cima dela.

- Alice? – Ele a chamou ao perceber que não recebeu resposta.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Não estou muito bem hoje. – Ela disse.

Ele franziu o cenho e caminhou sentando-se na cama.

- O que houve? – Perguntou colocando a franja dela atrás da orelha.

Ela pegou a mão dele.

- Promete que não vai deixar de me amar? Nunca?

Ele sorriu.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Alice, você é a mulher da minha vida, jamais deixarei de amar você!

- Mesmo se eu morrer?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você não vai morrer.

- Me sinto fraca.

- É normal... Isso é por causa do tratamento. Deixe de pensar negativo ok? Agora vamos, levanta essa bunda da cama – Falou tirando o cobertor de cima dela – E me acompanhe até lá embaixo, quero ir trabalhar com um beijo seu.

Ela bufou e sorriu levantando-se. Ele a acompanhou e então ela desmaiou em seus braços.

Chamaram a ambulância e eles foram para o hospital.

Alice foi levada até a emergência e Jazz nada pode fazer.

- Por favor, fiquem aqui. – O médico pediu.

Ele assentiu

As horas passaram e nada de algum tipo de notícia

Jazz passou as mãos nos cabelos devido ao nervosismo. Ele queria saber de Alice, queria saber o que ela tinha e o porquê de ter desmaiado.

E os médicos nada diziam.

- Droga. – Ele murmurou e abaixou a cabeça.

Não agüentava mais ficar sem notícias dela.

Bella e Edward estavam juntos dele.

Rezando e torcendo.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar e esse médico não aparece com noticias. – Ele murmurou colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Teve sorte do senhor Mich te liberar do mercado.

- Mas não a mesma sorte com Emmett. Aquele idiota quer que eu trabalhe. Tô preocupado com Alice! Ela não estava bem há muito tempo, eu sei que não estava!!

- Jasper acalme-se. – Edward pediu.

- Eu não quero perdê-la Edward!

- E não vai. Acalme-se!

E então o médico chegou.

Todos se levantaram ansiosas, mas o médico olhou apenas para um.

Para os olhos verdes desesperados a sua frente.

- O caso se agravou. Os tratamentos não tiveram efeito... Vamos ter que fazer a cirurgia.

- Cirurgia?

- Sim... – Ele disse e mordeu o lábio.

- Qual problema? – Jasper perguntou desconfiado.

O médico respirou fundo.

- Eu entrei nesse hospital há pouco tempo. Não acompanhei o estágio dela e... Foi negligência não terem feito isso...

- Do que você está falando?

- Ela está fraca. Os tratamentos fizeram isso com ela e a doença também.

Jazz maneou a cabeça. Não estava entendendo.

- Jasper. Ela está fraca. Muito fraca... Temo que ela não resista à cirurgia.

Jazz cambaleou. Como se alguém tivesse acertado seu peito.

- Você tem que salvá-la!! Está me entendendo?? VOCÊ TEM! – Ele falou desesperado e Edward o segurou.

- Acalme-se! – Ele pediu.

- COMO VOU ME ACALMAR? - Jasper perguntou se soltando. – Como eu posso me acalmar se a mulher da minha vida está morrendo??!

- Ela não vai morrer! – Edward disse. – A cirurgia vai dar certo!!

Eles olharam para o médico.

- Não é? – Edward perguntou para o profissional.

- Não quero iludir vocês. No estado dela as chances são de 45%.

Jasper fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Não havia mais nada a fazer.

- Vamos rezar. – Bella disse ao ver o amigo segurando o choro em sua garganta.

- A cirurgia vai ser quando?

O homem fechou os olhos.

- Hoje à noite. Quanto mais rápido melhor.

Jasper assentiu.

- Posso falar com ela?

- Pode.

Ele assentiu e seguiu até o quarto.

- Alice?

- Entra meu amor.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la chamando assim e entrou segurando o choro dentro de si. Não queria preocupá-la.

Sentou-se ao lado do leito e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

- Você está chorando. – Ela disse passando a mão pela bochecha do rapaz, tirando a lágrima dali.

- Eu... Nunca imaginei te ver assim de novo... – Ele disse.

- Era previsível Jasper.

- Mas eu não imaginei.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Não chore. Lembra do que eu te disse? Que fosse o que Deus quisesse.

- Ele... Ele não quer isso Alice!

- Ele quer o que for melhor.

- Não é o melhor...

- Como você pode saber? Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas Jazz.

Ele então deixou com que o choro saísse de sua garganta.

- Eu não quero te perder Alice!! Vai doer em mim! Te perder vai ser como se eu tivesse perdido todo o meu ser!

- A gente não perde o que não temos Jasper.

- Você disse que era minha.

- E sou... O meu coração é seu... E isso você nunca vai perder.

Ela derrubou uma lágrima e ele se levantou grudando suas testas.

- Eu te amo. Muito Alice!! Demais! Saiba disso!!

- Eu também. – Ela murmurou e os dois se beijaram.

- Você vai fazer a cirurgia. – Ele falou. – E vai passar dessa. Um milagre vai acontecer. Eu tenho fé.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no coração dele.

- Me leve sempre contigo. Aonde quer que você vá. Eu estou no seu coração e nunca vou sair daí.

- Jasper. – Eles ouviram o médico chamando. – Tem alguém querendo falar com você.

Jazz assentiu e deu um beijo em Alice.

- Que Deus te abençoe.

- Amém. – Ela respondeu e os dois soltaram suas mãos. – Jasper?

Ele virou-se para ela.

- Caso você for cantar... Canta What Hurts The Most? Por mim?

Ele assentiu. Não era sua intenção cantar, mas pelo menos acatou seu pedido.

Jazz saiu do quarto sem seu coração.

Ele havia ficado com ele.

E só dependeria de Deus para que ela o devolvesse.

Foi até a recepção e viu Emmett ali.

Ele tinha um show hoje.

- Que bom te ver. – Emmett disse para ele.

- Não vou cantar hoje! – Jasper disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Você não diz nada. Quem da à ordem aqui sou eu.

- Você não manda em mim Emmett!! – Jasper disse. – Minha namorada está passando por um momento difícil, não tenho tempo para cantar!

- Olha meu rapaz, é por esse motivo que eu estou aqui. Você quer salvar a vida dela? Então TRABALHE! Se você não for cantar agora, eu juro, te deixo a ver navios e você não poderá mais salvar sua mulher. E então? O que me diz?

Jazz engoliu em seco.

Não havia mais o que fazer, Alice dependia disso.

Era Emmett quem estava pagando cirurgia. Não poderia correr este risco.

- Ok. – Respondeu e abaixou a cabeça.

Seu coração doía tanto quanto a sua alma.

**Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most**

**http://*****www.*4shared.*com*/file/88256193/58ba26c4/Rascal_flatts_-_What_Hurts_?s=1**

Ele subiu no palco sem seu violão. Apenas a banda e sua voz.

E isso era muito.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me [Eu posso suportar a chuva no teto dessa casa vazia, isso não me incomoda]_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out [Eu posso suportar algumas lágrimas de vez em quando e apenas deixá-las rolar]_

_I'm not afraid to cry [Eu não tenho medo de chorardo]_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me [De vez em quando, apesar de que continuar sem você me chateia]_

_There are days [Há alguns dias]_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me [Que eu finjo estar bem, mas não é isso que me intriga.]_

Alice foi para a mesa de cirurgia e agora era tudo ou nada.

Era apenas fé.

_What hurts the most,was being so close [O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto]_

_And having so much to say [E ter tanto pra dizer]_

_And watchin you walk away [E ver você partir]_

_Never knowing, what could have been [E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido]_

_And not seein that lovin you [E não ver que amar você]_

_Is what I was tryin to do [Era o que eu estava tentando fazer]_

- Promete que não vai deixar de me amar? – Ele se lembrou de Alice perguntando aquilo e sua garganta se fechou. Ele queria se segurar estava cantando, não podia se deixar levar pela tristeza que sentia naquele momento.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go [É difícil de lidar com a dor de ter perdido você em todos os lugares que vou]_

_But I'm doin it [Mas estou persistindo]_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone [É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando vejo nossos velhos amigos. __E eu estou sozinho]_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret [Ainda mais difícil levantar-se, vestir-se, viver com esse arrependimento]_

_But I know if I could do it over [Mas eu sei que se pudesse refazer]_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that i left unspoken [Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que guardei em meu coraçao não-ditas]_

Os batimentos cardíacos dela estavam diminuindo. Os médicos sabiam. Ela não sairia dali viva.

Por mais que eles quisessem.

_What hurts the most,was being so close [O que mais machuca foi estar tão perto]_

_And having so much to say [E ter tanto pra dizer]_

_And watchin you walk away [E ver você partir]_

_Never knowing, what could have been [E nunca saber o que poderíamos ter sido]_

_And not seein that lovin you [E não ver que amar você]_

_Is what I was tryin to do [Era o que eu estava tentando fazer]_

O coração de Jasper doía. Era como se dilacerassem com uma lâmina de espada... Seus olhos estavam ficando escuros, suas mãos tremiam e ele suava de nervoso.

Mas não podia deixar de cantar.

Não podia.

Por ela.

Até que então o coração dela parou. Parou de bater, de mandar um tipo de sinal.

A vida se esvaiu de seu corpo.

Ela não resistiu a algo que era mais forte que ela...

E ele então desmaiou.

** Fim do capítulo 2.**


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Ele estava concentrado em suas músicas. Seus dedos dedilhavam as cordas do violão e ele se sentia bem. Inteiro.

Depois de muitos anos.

Depois de muito tempo.

Depois de muita dor.

Olhou para a janela e viu a neve caindo. Viu a árvore enfeitada, brilhante e colorida.

Natal.

Época de renovações. E ele se sentia renovado.

Há muito tempo.

Depois de muito tempo.

Não era como se ele tivesse sido curado.

Era como se a dor nunca tivesse existido.

Então ele ouviu um barulho infantil. Isso o fez sorrir.

- Eu gosto tanto dessa árvore. – A menina entrou na sala apontando para a árvore de Natal.

- Eu sei que gosta. – Ele disse sorrindo e guardando o violão. – Foi você quem escolheu.

A menina sorriu mostrando suas "janelinhas" fazendo o gargalhar.

- Quero brincar de pique esconde. – Ela pediu manhosa e ele se levantou.

- Pique esconde? Mas eu sou velho pra brincar de pique esconde.

- Ah, vamos!! – Ela pediu batendo palminhas.

Ele olhou o relógio.

- Você tem que dormir. Está na hora.

- Não quero.

- Vamos? Hum? – Arqueou a sobrancelha e fez cara de mau. – Quem chegar no ultimo é a mulher do sapo? Hein?

Ela riu, gritou e começou a correr pela casa e ele foi atrás.

- Mas que lindo não!! Pai e filha fazendo bagunça a essa hora da noite enquanto a mãe da criança trabalha o dia todo com uma bela barriga, hein?! – Eles pararam ao ouvir a voz forte e brincalhona dela.

Ele sussurrou no ouvido da criança.

- Acho que a gente se ferrou. – E mordeu o lábio.

Agora ele acreditava em milagres. Alice depois de muitas tentativas médicas havia voltado a vida no exato momento que ele despertara da inconsciência. Foi como uma obra de Deus. Um milagre... Ele sabia que um não saberia viver sem o outro.

Após muita luta, Alice venceu sua doença, o que não foi fácil. Os anos passaram e eles nunca se separaram. Ninguém conseguiria fazer isso.

Jamais.

- Mãe. – A menina chamou – A gente já estava indo dormir e... – Tentou se explicar fazendo a mulher rir. Ela olhou para Jasper que se escondia atrás da menina com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Sim. 12 anos que eu estou com esse homem e ele não muda! – Ela disse entrando na casa e colocando sua bolsa no sofá. – Ma tudo bem. Homem é folgado desse jeito mesmo, deveria me acostumar.

- Oh amor, fala desse jeito comigo não.

Ela gargalhou e segurou o rosto dele dando um selinho.

- Palhaço. – Sorriu e se abaixou para pegar a criança. Amber estava com 5 anos de idade e tinha os cachos loiros e os olhos verdes de Jasper.

- Não. Deixe-a Alice. – Ele disse segurando os braços dela.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tolo super protetor. Estou grávida, não estou doente!

- Graças a Deus que não.

Ela sorriu.

- Posso pegar minha filha ou isso é muito para você agora? Hein?

Ele deu de ombros.

- O peso é todo seu.

- Idiota! – Ela murmurou pegando a menina no colo. Foi então que ela deu um grito de dor.

- O que foi Alice? – Ele perguntou desesperado.

Então olharam para o chão.

- Droga... A bolsa... Estourou! – Ela falou com dificuldade e olhando para ele.

- Você não deveria ter contrações?

Mal ele perguntou e Alice arfou e depois de um berro deixando a menina do chão morrendo de dor.

- Ótimo, isso responde minha pergunta. – Ele respondeu e coçou a cabeça. – Onde... Estão suas coisas?? Amber, pega a mala da sua mãe e...

- Onde está?

- Ah não sei, procura.

- DÁ PRA DEIXAR DE SER.. AAAAAI IDIOTA!! No armário Amber! INFERNO!

Depois de muito tempo e de se sentir zonzo com tantas bolsas, cheques, papeis, gritos, sangues, choros e "PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ME SEGURA, EU TO PARINDO", Jazz se viu aliviado.

Com seu filho nos braços da mulher que ele sempre amou.

Com sua família reunida.

Com seu sonho realizado.

**Rascal Flatts ****- Bless The Broken Road**

**http://(www.*4shared.*com*/file/58298454/d28ab163/Bless_The_Broken_?s=1**

Eu dedico essa musica que está tocando para você. – Ele disse segurando uma taça de champanhe e beijando a jugular dela. Ele estavam em uma festa. A festa do lançamento do CD dele.

- Seu bobo. Só porque fui eu quem escrevi não é? – Ela perguntou virando-se para ele.

- Também, mas quem canta sou eu. – Falou apoiando sua testa na dela.

- Como se isso fizesse você ganhar alguma coisa.

- Claro que eu ganho. Tá pensando que sou o que?

Ela gargalhou.

- Ganha sim, meu lindo. Meu cantor lindo. – Deu um selinho. – Vamos entrar em turnê internacional?

- Com certeza. Viajaremos o mundo. Nós quatro.

- E toda a sua equipe. – Ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Não importa. Nós quatro do mesmo jeito. Eu e você juntos, como sempre foi.

- E como sempre será.

- Sempre. – Ele sorriu e então a beijou.

E ele tinha certeza disso. Porque o SEMPRE existia. Estava dentro de seu coração.

**FIM.**

**Helena Camila **– Você foi mais rápida qe eu HAUAHSU, Obrigada e está aí a fic inteira. Beeijos.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, para quem leu: MUITO OBRIGADA!! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Um beijo no coração e comentem :D


End file.
